


Proper Care For Your Lenikitty

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Anon comes home after a rough day and finds a cute Lenikitty waiting for him on his bed, and she totes wants to play.





	Proper Care For Your Lenikitty

**Author's Notes:**

I finally did it. I finally wrote a story where I- uh, I mean, "Anon" makes sweet and passionate love to Leni. :3

This was written as a CYOA-style story, and compiled into this oneshot. My thanks to /TLHG/ and some friends for helping  _choose their own smut~_

This story was inspired by that recent Halloween pic TheFreshKnight made where Leni was in a cat costume, and gosh it's so adorable... and irresistible. If you ever see this, TFK, I'm sorry but I had to. Thanks for making that beautiful picture.

Flagg beta read this for me, so if there are any errors whatsoever, blame him. ;D

I hope you all are doing well, and as always  _enjoy~_

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

PROPER CARE FOR YOUR LENIKITTY

You've had a rough day.

Things kept piling up, you had little time to sit down and relax, you've somehow managed not to explode on the day to day idiots that make life so much harder than it really needs to be, and you're so exhausted you just need a quick cat nap before enjoying a nice evening...

Alone.

As usual.

Sigh.

You close the door to your apartment and you head to your bedroom.

You can feel the aches and stress deep in your shoulders and neck; and part of you isn't looking forward to laying down on your stiff as fuck mattress.

Sigh... might have to nap on the floor... again.

The handle to your door opens.

The wooden frame creaks as you push the door inside.

You enter and close it back behind you.

You bend down to take your shoes off, tossing them to where only heaven knows.

And as soon as you turn to your bed, your eyes pop out of their sockets and your heart does that crazy tap dance on your ribs.

Leni Loud is sitting on her hands and knees right in the center of your bed.

She's wearing a black leotard, a cat's tail wiggles from her butt, she has these cute and fluffy ears on a headband where her sunglasses usually are, and she even painted whiskers on her face.

She purrs and lays her head down on her fluffy black paws.

You don't know if she's a symbol of bad luck... or if this is a sign of good fortune.

Leni rolls onto her side, her tail swishing in the air, and one paw swatting at you, subtly miming the infamous  _come hither_  motion.

"Meow~" she speaks with a bubbly voice, "I'm a kitty cat, anon! Do you want to play with me~?"

You nearly stumble, whether in disbelief or in the sheer speed at which you hurry to get to your bed; but soon you're standing beside your mattress.

Part of you is ashamed you left the bedding untidy, and it probably needs washed, too...

But your brand new Lenikitty doesn't seem to care as she rolls onto her back, her long, slender legs raised in the air, her thighs parted just enough to let you see how tight that leotard is... in just the right place... and her cute paws are up and ready to swat you away should you attempt to pin her down.

Her eyes twinkle as you put one knee on the bed.

And then, the other...

You reach a hand out toward her, and as predicted, her paws slap it away so quickly they're almost a blur.

Oh, so she's going to play hard to get, heh~

You come down on your hands and knees, too, and you move a knee closer to her...

And she promptly rolls back onto her side, with her limbs outstretched, her teeth bared.

A slight hiss, daring you or taunting you, or perhaps both, escapes her as her fiery eyes await your very next move.

You think of your options.

She totes wants to play, but she won't make things easy on you.

You back away, getting completely off the bed, and your precious Lenikitty starts to whine.

You tear your eyes away but, gosh... either she's suddenly missing you that badly or she's one hell of an actress.

Knowing Leni Loud?

Your body grows a bit hotter...

...cause she must really fucking want you that badly.

You sneak over to your dresser and open the top drawer.

You turn toward your bed, and Lenikitty freezes mid-meow.

She is sitting at the edge of the mattress, looking like she could slip off at any moment but somehow maintaining near perfect balance in an act that defies all the laws of physics (and her own natural clumsiness, too): both of which lend more evidence of how much effort she's putting into this "playtime," and-

Ok, you're clearly overthinking this.

You grab the rope from your dresser and turn back toward her.

Lenikitty's eyes grow three times their size when she sees you approach with a lasso.

"Mew?" she asks cutely, with a tremor of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, kitty," you try to reassure her, but it's no use.

She scampers to the other side of the bed.

"Meow!"

Her face is getting pink, and you can see her lungs breathing kinda hard, and-

Fuck... your legs grow weak.

Her leotard leaves nothing to the imagination.

And you can clearly see how aroused she's become.

You get back onto the bed, and Lenikitty scurries to the headboard, curling into a ball and raising her paws defensively.

You've got her right where you want her, and this rope is sure to keep her in place.

You slink across the bed toward your cowering prey.

She's shivering as she burrows deeper in the sheets, her tail swings outward; almost as if warning you to stay away... or daring you to keep pushing forward.

You get within arms reach and she lashes out with one swift paw, but you're ready for it.

Her eyes grow impossibly wide when you catch her paw.

_Like, how did you do that, anon!?_  you can hear her feline mind scream in denial.

She feels your other hand grab her ankle, and when you start to pull her body toward you...

All hell breaks loose.

You're nearly thrown off the bed when she suddenly yowls and goes into a fit of violent movement.

God, she's taking her part of the roleplay seriously, fuck, her claws actually hurt as they scratch up and down your arms.

Eventually you get her on her stomach, but she's still fighting you as hard as she can.

Even tho you want to treat her gently, you're forced to put your weight on her back to keep her down.

Never does she stop mewing as if she's being murdered in cold blood.

Not when you take her elbows behind her back and tie them together, nor when you tie each of her wrists to the opposite arm; not even when you tie her legs

together and push them behind her, and tying her ankles to her back.

Soon, your Lenikitty surrenders once she realizes that she is completely and totally tied up and at your mercy.

Her bright blue eyes turn toward you, and she whispers a quick "meow," a breathless pant.

You lean back to take a look at her and you realize your bedding is wet under her.

"Meow~" low and needy and thick with lust.

There's no way you can mistake her language now.

Your Lenikitty is in heat and desperately needs your help.

She's so helpless, and her little mewls are sounding more like moans.

You know she's uncomfortable, but she hasn't flinched or whined once.

She fucking loves it. Being helpless. Totally at your mercy.

You take your hand and slip it across the ruined sheets and under her body.

You feel her naked legs and her slick, wet heat radiates.

Your fingers feel like they're getting close to a low burning fire.

Soon, you touch soaked cloth and you rub on it.

Lenikitty's reaction is instant.

Her hips rocks and she whines with some breathless, desperate plea that leaves her shaking and flushed and kinda embarrassed at how wantonly she's displaying her hormonal urgency to mate with you.

You don't let her wait too long~

You slip a finger between the cloth and her core, and you dip inside with incredible ease.

She moans like a whore; she blushes at that fact, but fuck it, she can't stop herself from nearly screaming when you put a second finger inside.

You brush her long hair aside and lean down to her exposed neck.

You smell her skin; a flavor of catnip.

God, she's so naive and sincere; it makes your weak legs nearly turn to jello.

Your lips reach down and peck her right behind the ear.

You lean closer and whisper to her, your hot breath washing over her ear.

She shivers at how lustful and dominant you sound.

"You're in heat, Leni Loud. I can feel it with my finger in your pussy. I can smell it on your body."

She's flushing harder, but only whines for more; wiggling her hips even faster than before, trying to get your fingers deeper inside...

"You need a tomcat to breed you, don't you? Do you want me to fuck you, Leni?"

She whines and nods her head.

"Say it. Say you want me to breed you," you demand as your fingers start moving deeper, faster, harder.

She moans, and arches against your hand.

"Y-yes! Fuck me! Breed me! Please!"

That's all you need to hear.

You quickly untie her legs and jerk her to the edge of the mattress.

You part her thighs and use your hands to lift her hips up just enough so you can wedge your sex up close and personal with hers.

She moans as you literally hit her desperate core with your hard cock.

She's looking up at you, her lips open and panting, her eyes lidded and on fire.

She's really close to orgasm now.

She's looking up into your eyes waiting for you to make your next move.

But she's sooo close~

She smells amazing. The heady scent drives you wild.

You kneel down on the floor and drag her butt closer to your face.

You lift her thighs up onto your shoulders and lean forward.

You hear her hold her breath; feel her body hold still as your warm breaths caress her inner thighs.

You look up across her flat belly, covered in her black leotard. Her two round boobs are raising up and down as her body forces her to suck in air.

You look down at her sex.

The cloth is almost transparent now.

You pry it over to the side, revealing her pink center.

Your finger reaches forward and hooks onto one slick fold, pulling it to the side to give yourself a better view.

Your thumb brushes through her center, bottom to top, flicking her clit at the end of its slippery journey.

God, she's so wet.

Your dip your tongue into her boiling core and you hear her moan so loud she may as well have screamed.

Your fingers pry her folds apart, and your thumb works her clit at a steady rhythm.

And your naughty tongue tastes her and makes her scream your name, over and over again.

She curses and her hips thrust against your face.

It's just like earlier when she was fighting to get free.

Only now she's fighting to get closer.

You slip a finger inside, twirling it around, hooking it and brushing her g-spot deliberately. Your tongue never stops drinking up her juices.

And in no time she arches off the bed with a scream, cumming so hard she falls back to the bed, nearly passing out.

You idly play with her pussy lips a little bit longer, easing her out of her orgasm but keeping her fired up for more.

When she's ready, she looks into your eyes and tell you to fuck her senseless.

You waste no time in flipping her over onto her stomach. You bring her onto her knees, but hold her shoulders down to the bed.

Her legs struggle to stay on the edge of the bed, her round butt wiggles as she tries to keep from slipping off.

It's cute, but also enticing~

You step up to her butt and unzip your pants.

You see her body go still as she listens to your pants fall to the floor. So, you make a show of taking your boxers off, making as much noise as possible.

It excites her, but not as much as when you take your dick in your hand and use it to play with her folds, brushing them side to side, up and down, just as you'd done with your hand only minutes earlier.

"P-please, fuck me," she begs in a whispered breath.

You wouldn't deny a pretty girl her request, would you?

Of course not!

Your hands slip down her back to her shoulders, and you hold her down as you ease yourself forward.

And yeah, it's awkward trying to strike a homerun when you can't see, and she squeaks in shock when you accidentally poke her butt a few times, but-

She moans lecherously as you finally sink yourself inside her pussy.

Only halfway inside, and she's already quaking around you on the brink of another orgasm.

God, at this rate she's going to make you blow your top before you can even pull out...

Fuck...!

You pull out and push forward again, going a bit deeper.

Then, again, and again, and- fuck! Your balls smack against her clit as you've sunk everything inside her hot pussy.

You lean over her ass and press your lips to her back.

The girl shivers under you, her blonde her flared out in every direction as she starts squirming against you, begging your hips to fuck her relentlessly.

Oh god at this rate she's gonna make you go off before she can even cum again!

You pull out, and your body screams at you to slam yourself back in and rut into her like a mindless animal in heat.

Instead you lay down beside her and tell her, hurried and desperately horny, for her to mount you.

Your good Lenikitty obeys swiftly, rolling onto you and straddling your cock.

You guide her back onto you and watch in amazement as every last inch of your hard cock disappears inside her pussy. Fuck!

She moans and throws her head back, and squeezes her cunt around you...!

"Ohgodohgodohhhh fuuck!" she lifts herself up once and slams her hips down onto you, and squeezes almost painfully; and she lets her orgasm loose with a scream!

Oh god, you're so close! Her pussy squeezes you so tightly, milking you, trying to get you to release...

She looks at you as her orgasm starts to taper off, and she rocks forward, slipping even more of your rock solid dick into her soaking wet pussy.

"Are you ready to breed me?" she asks.

She's riding you slowly and deliberately, moving her hips around you like she's giving you a lap dance; her pussy seemingly swallows you whole each time to sinks back down onto you.

God, she's playing you finer than your own hand ever could.

She bites her lips as she uses her pussy to squeeze around you again, and again; each time making you moan out her name.

She knows you're close and she's just toying with you.

Much like the cat that caught the mouse, she takes her time bringing you to the point where she can feel your cock throbbing for release... and she just stops her movements and lets you cool off before starting up her sensual dance once again.

Well, two can play at that game.

Your hands reach up and grab her fuzzy black leotard and pull it down, making her boobs spill out over the tight fabric.

She moans, too, as you grab them and immediately start rubbing her nipples.

You lean up and put one in your mouth, and she starts losing her cool.

Her hips start moving with a single purpose, and your cock is so grateful it grows harder, thicker, gets deeper and hits her in just the right spot as she starts bouncing on you wildly and without any intention of stopping this time.

You warn her you're about to cum, and she just give you a lazy, half smile, half smirk and a kiss on your lips... the first kiss of the night.

That show of affection is enough to push you over the edge, and when your Lenikitty feels your cock throbbing dangerously deep inside her core, she does what a

good pet should and slams her cunt down onto your rod and squeezes, holding you up against her womb so your jets of cum have no choice but to shoot through her cervix and pool inside her core.

She throws her head back and squeezes you again, milking another wave of cum from your dick.

She leans down and kisses you again, wiggling her hips around and trying to make you blow another load into her womb.

"I think you did it," she whispers with a blush as she lifts her hips up and a rush of your cum drips out of her thoroughly fucked pussy lips.

"You really did breed me, didn't you?" she lays down beside you. "But," she looks at the wet sheets with a pout, "I think I might need more cause your first one slipped out."

She kisses you cheek, then your chin, then you lips.

"Please give me another one?" she begs.

She rolls over onto her back and parts her legs wide.

She looks at you with those lidded, blue eyes that always looked so innocent before, but now?

"Meow~" she teases you as she arches her hips toward you, as if fucking the air.

Now, those burning eyes of hers make you want to give her anything she wants.

Even if it'll take all night long~


End file.
